Valeriya Zvereva
belongs to Kibeth Name Etymology Valeriya: To be strong. Vyacheslavovna: is a Russian Patronymic name meaning Daughter of Vyacheslav. Zvereva: feminine version of surname Zverev, which is derived from Russian зверь, meaning beast, or animal. Nicknames *Val *Lera, Leroch'ka, Lerochen'ka *Valera, Valeroch'ka, Valerochen'ka *Valya, Valyusha, Valyushen'ka Pronunciations Valeriya: Vah-ley-ree-yah Vyacheslavovna: Vee-yah-ches-lav-ohv-nah Zverev: Zv-yeh-ryeh-vah Quick Info Valeriya Vyacheslavovna Zvereva is the second daughter and youngest child of Vyacheslav Zverev and his late wife Apollinariya Zvereva née Kozlovskaya, born and raised in Lysva, in the Perm Krai region of Russia. Aged 4 she took up figure skating and hasn't looked back, instead channelling as much energy as she can spare after classes and studying into her practices. Her mother, Apollinariya, died giving birth to her younger sister Cyzarine, who subsequently died within a few days. Valeriya originally discovered her magic aged 2, when she accidentally set fire to her brother Zinoviy's school tie. In first year, Valeriya met two older students with a passion for sport as strong as hers, Vasil Chilikov and Alexei Herdevary, as well as her best friend, Apollinariya Kuznetsov. The four became inseparable and formed the group known as the Sporties. Appearance Valeriya has pale brown hair and grey-blue eyes which seem to change shade in different lights. Her model is Yulia Lipnitskaia (Julia Lipnitskaya). Personality Valeriya is an intelligent girl, who, although she is quite wry and witty, often lapses into sarcasm and is very cynical at times. Compared to others in her family, she is very likable. Valeriya rarely loses his temper, but when her country, house, clique or family is insulted, she will become cold and aloof. She is loyal to those with whom she feels she shares a mutual trust and respect though most of her situations generally involve her working out of self-interest. Valeriya will, where possible, exaggerate the extent of her achievements. She's pretty loud when among her friends, but with most she's quite quiet. She has become somewhat apathetic at the idea of dying by frequently stating that she would prefer to "just get it over and done with". Relationships Zinoviy Zverev Valeriya looks up to her brother, but he can be a bit over-protective at times, which she doesn't mind, although it does annoy her occasionally. She thinks it's cool that he's a professor - that means he'll be at EESM for her entire school career. Afanasy Zverev Afanasy isn't her favourite brother, even if she shouldn't have favourites. He's a bit detached and way too blunt. Valeriya is quite sure that he sees her as like a five-year-old or something. Kiku Hiranuma Valeriya and Kiku have the same coach, and are therefore friendly, often sharing moves and talking about skating. He often nicknames her '妹' or 'Imōto', meaning 'little sister', which annoys her because she is ''not his little sister''. Rin Østergaard Rin is Kiku's cousin, and Valeriya knows her through him. They're friends, but not best friends. Alexei Herdevary, Vasil Chilikov and Apollinariya Kuznetsov Xei, Vas, Val and Apol have been a group since Val and Apol were first years, and Xei and Vas were third years. They all have two sports, Val and Apol sharing ice skating, as well as a coach. To Vas, Val's like an annoying little sister, and Vas is like a protective older brother to Val. Xei is more laid back, which Val loves because he often takes her side. Apol and Val share the same coach, Eteri, and are probably best friends, being in the same house, year, the school skating 'team', and also roomies. Neither really enjoy parties or whatever, and they tend to share their feelings about things - and people. Luca Radu Luca and Val met in the forest, and started shipping their professors. After Kateryna Vrubel caught them, Luca said that Val was his girlfriend and ended up asking her on a date. Their relationship hasn't been taken very well by many of Val's friends, but Luca's don't care. He's a son of a bitch. A complete son of a bitch. Eteri Bezuladnikova Eteri is Val's coach, and she respects her a lot, as Eteri's been a coach for 22 years, and choreographs her routines perfectly. She also lets Val choose the music for her routines - which not many coaches do. Trivia *Valeriya's face claim is Yulia Lipnitskaya (or Julia Lipnitskaia/Yuliya Lipnitskaia, whichever way you look at it), a Russian Figure Skater. *Finding simple Russian and English boring, she learnt Belarusian and French quite young, as well as Japanese after meeting her friend Kiku, then Spanish and German because of how useful they were, and is now attempting to learn Romanian - maybe for Luca, maybe not. She's kind of forgotten most of her Belarusian and hates her accent in English, so only uses English when in class or socialising. Family *Vyacheslav Zverev (Father) *Apollinariya Zvereva née Kozlovskaya (Mother) † *Zinoviy Zverev (Older Brother) *Feliks Zverev (Nephew) *Afanasy Zverev (Older Brother) *Liliya Zvereva (Older Sister) *Nadezhda Kozlovskaya (Older Cousin) Category:Kibethastarael Category:Female Category:Vorobyov Students Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Pure-Blood Category:Witch Category:Vorobyov Category:Russian Category:Born in Russia Category:Name Begins With "V" Category:Straight Category:Name Begins With "B" Zverdu Category:June Birthday Category:The Sporties Category:Characters Category:Zverev Family Category:Students Category:Left Handed Category:Legitimate Child Category:Sixth Years